Target Acquired
by VladimirVampier
Summary: Knockout and Breakdown got their optics set on the older medic. Will their plan to shower Ratchet with affection work? Can they make him fall in love?


**Hello and welcome to 'Target Acquired' a Breakdown x Knockout x Ratchet story.**

 **If you like this pairing (before and/or after reading this fic) I'd recommend charliedzilla on Tumblr, she makes absolutely wonderful art of BD x KO x Ratchet, and many more TF pairings :D**

 **This was meant to be short and silly, but it got a mind of its own. So yes, it is silly and completely random, but longer than 500 words ^^;**

 **(Seriously though…Why so loooong? D: )**

 **I cannot write silliness, it somehow gets deep in quite some parts.**

 **I'm sorry if the ending seems rushed, but I thought it was fitting better to the rest of the story if it was fast-paced and a bit random.**

 **Warning; It's a yaoi/slash/mech x mech pairing story, so if you don't like men x men or mech x mech I'd advise you to leave. It's also a three-way pairing, containing 3 mechs in 1 relationship, again, if you don't like this, don't read this.**

 **Author info: I'm not a native English speaker, but I try my very best.**

 **Story information: This is a bit of an AU, where Breakdown and Optimus aren't dead. It's post-Predacon Rising/season 3 of Transformers Prime.**

 **Oh and apparently Ultra Magnus doesn't exist (in most/all of my fanfics).**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this silliness.**

 **Off ya go~**

Breakdown has an obsession with backsides.

That was one of the many reasons he and Knockout got together. His much smaller partner had beautiful curved backplates, ending in a smooth, perky aft. You think that's weird? Knockout has an obsession with chests. Also a reason they got together. Knockout had been drooling all over Breakdown's big chest ever since they met.

Small and agile plus big and strong, that makes them a perfect duo. But now they had found a new target. One with strong, thick thighs and grab-able hips. A big, beautiful aft and strong, endearing chestplates. His overall boxy appearance attracted the two like nothing else.

"He's perfect," Knockout had said. And he didn't just say such a thing. "Absolutely perfect," Breakdown had agreed. Now they sat across from him in the recroom, not-so-though-still-actually-very-obviously staring at him as he read the newspaper.

Knockout let out a quiet sigh as he got a glimpse of the broad shoulders. The medic put away his newspaper, sipping on his energon. He accidentally bumped the newspaper off of the table and went to retrieve it. Breakdown thought he'd faint when he got an opticful of that nice backside bending down.

He would've if it wasn't for Knockout fanning cool air in his faceplates with their own magazines. Magazines about the newest sports models and how to decorate your quarters, funny enough. The medic had picked his newspaper up and rubbed his lower back. He was getting old.

Then he noticed the other two occupants in the recroom, sitting, or rather hiding away, in the corner. What he saw made him worried and walk over to them. "Breakdown, are you alright?" he asked. He saw how red Breakdown's faceplates were and he seemed to almost choke or something.

"I'm fine, Ratch," Breakdown said. "You sure?" Ratchet said, laying a servo on top of Breakdown's forehelm," You're burning up. Maybe it's a fever." Knockout sat silently watching. "I reckon you take some rest," Ratchet said stern. "Yeah, good idea," Breakdown said. He grabbed Knockout by the servo and ran out of the recroom.

"What a silly mechs," Ratchet said, shaking his helm.

"We need a plan of attack," Breakdown said, once they were behind closed doors. "I got a plan," Knockout said grinning," attack!"

Before he could reach the door, strong servos grabbed his shoulderplates and yanked him back. "No, we need a real actual plan," Breakdown said. He pushed Knockout besides him on the berth. "Some way to show Ratchet that we really want him to be ours," Breakdown said, sighing like a schoolgirl with a crush.

"You do know it's called 'courting', right?" Knockout asked. "Uh…. yeah I did?" Knockout rolled his optics. "But how are we gonna court him?" Breakdown asked. They sat in silence, thinking about it. "I got an idea!" Knockout said, then started to whisper it in Breakdown's audio.

"We take small steps... like half a week. First we begin with…

"Hey Ratchet, looking good today!" Knockout said, while pointing his digits at him and winking. Breakdown slapped him on the arm. They planned to give Ratchet compliments for the first half of a week, every day one, but Knockout was going to ruin it!

Arcee, who sat beside Ratchet on the couch in the main area, gave them a strange look. She could've asked, but decided she didn't want to know. Whatever those two were up to, she wanted no part of it. Ratchet ignored them.

Breakdown scurried off to the console, he had monitor duty after all. [You're gonna leave me alone] Knockout said over comm. link. [Not my fault you blew it straight off the bat] Knockout rolled his optics. [See if you can do it better] Breakdown snorted, which earned him a look from Arcee.

[Just wait until tomorrow]

Ratchet had asked Breakdown to stop by the medbay to get his one creaky joint checked out. Now he could shower the medic in compliments. He could show Knockout how to compliment a mech.

Good thing the cherry red mech was in the medbay too. Breakdown stood before the doors, compliments ready and full of confidence. As soon as he walked through the doors he almost got a spark attack.

He was greeted with Ratchet's aft, high in the air and his helm somewhere in a cupboard. "Pit slagging- where is it even- ugh," a voice sounded from within the cupboard. Breakdown only moved inside the medbay once he noticed Knockout in the corner of his optics. Knockout was shamelessly taking snaps of Ratchet bend over.

He grinned at Breakdown when he noticed the big bruiser. [Don't worry, I'll send you some copies. I got all the right angles] A blush crept up on Breakdown's cheekplates when he opened the first file. This snap was taking from right behind Ratchet.

[Primus, I don't think I'll survive] Knockout let out a small chuckle. "Aha! Here it is!" Ratchet's triumphant voice sounded from within the cupboard. He slowly stood upright. "Here you go, Knockout," he said as he handed Knockout the tool he asked for.

"Thank you!" said Knockout very chipper and left. Ratchet turned around and spotted Breakdown. "Aah, you're here," he said," Good. Take a seat." Breakdown nodded and went to sit on one of the medical berths. "Y-your f-faceplate i-i-is g-good…" Breakdown stammered. It was silent for a bit, Ratchet looking at him with a frown. "Ok…. I'll just go and grab the oil," Ratchet said," Maybe we'll check your temperature too."

When Ratchet was out of sight, Breakdown slapped his servo against his faceplates in a move that the humans called 'facepalm'. What a stupid name for such a thing. After groaning loudly at his own stupidity, Breakdown composed himself. Just in time, because the medic returned.

"So, I'll start with a controlled movement to locate the problem, alright?" Ratchet asked, looking up at Breakdown.

Breakdown blushed and nodded. The words didn't want to leave his mouth. "Breakdown, what happened?" Ratchet asked shocked, pointing at his helm. Breakdown had no idea what the medic was talking about. He touched the place were Ratchet was pointing at.

Ow.

A dent. Woops.

"I guess I'll have to fix that too," Ratchet mumbled when he realized he wasn't getting an answer from Breakdown.

"Did you bring the vase?" Breakdown whispered. Knockout nodded. He put said vase on Ratchet's desk in his office, connected to the medbay. It was a beautiful iron vase with all kinds of engravings. Breakdown took the flowers out of his subspace. He had servo-picked them himself and he was so proud. The flowers looked amazing in the vase, the perfect decoration for Ratchet's desk.

Breakdown had to take a deep breath to control all his emotions. Knockout patted his elbow plating. "They're beautiful, sweetspark," Knockout said softly. It made Breakdown's spark swell with love and pride. "But we need to get going, he is on his way here," Knockout said.

"Oh, have fun working," Breakdown said as they left the older medic's quarters. He kissed Knockout on the lipplates and left the medbay, leaving Knockout behind. Though the red mech wasn't alone for long.

"Good morning," Ratchet said, gruff voice and all. "Hiya, Ratch," Knockout said smiling," how are you doing?" Ratchet's one opticridge went up as he looked suspiciously at Knockout. He has been looking at Knockout like that for days. More particular, whenever Knockout gave him a compliment. Ratchet decided not to comment and went inside his office.

As soon as the doors had closed, Knockout ran over and pressed his audiofin against it. It was silent aside from some rummaging, before it got really quiet.

"What the frag?!"

Knockout snickered at the swearing. He could picture Ratchet standing frozen in place, an expression of shock on his faceplates. Knockout quickly got back to work when he heard pedesteps going in the direction of the office door.

The red mech stood with his back to the door, cleaning his tools and acting as if he has been there the whole time. The door opened slowly, Ratchet poking his helm through the opening. "Knockout," he said, weirdly calm," has anybody been in the medbay before me?" Knockout turned around, humming obnoxiously loud in thought.

"Aside from me? No…nobody.."

Ratchet made a face. "Ok," he said and went back inside. The door closed and Knockout let out his breath. He felt the giggles come up and couldn't stop them from coming out.

[Success]

It had taken three days before Ratchet came barging into the recroom, demanding an explanation for the sudden appearances of new flowers in his office every day. Optimus, noticing the anger in his old friend's frame, stood to escort him out. As soon as the angry medic had left, buzzy talking broke out.

Bumblebee and Smokescreen sat blinking in silence. The others were discussing who would do such a thing. Knockout, not-so-subtly, coughed. Every optic in the room looked at him. "I knew it!" Arcee exclaimed," I knew you too were up to something!" Wheeljack looked angry at the duo seated at the other table. He stood up and walked over, grabbing a chair.

"Mind explaining why you're trying to upset our medic?"

Knockout wanted to explain at first, but as soon as Wheeljack had said that, he didn't. He felt insulted. "We don't want to hurt him! We're trying to court him!" Breakdown said angry. He was mad at the others for even suggesting such a terrible thing and for insulting his mate. How dare they.

Knockout never knew that Autobots could be so silent. Apparently they could for they were standing there with their mouths agape. "You what?" Bulkhead asked astonished. Knockout huffed. "Oh _please_ … Don't look so shocked," Knockout said angry," It's not as if none of you haven't courted someone before."

Wow, Autobots could look ashamed and awkward too.

"I'm not even gonna ask," Knockout said, servos in the air," But if any of you tell Ratchet or come in between, I swear to Primus-" Breakdown covered Knockout's mouth with his servo. More like covered his whole faceplates. Just to silence him. "What he means is; we really try our best to get Ratchet to like us," Breakdown said," we even got an entire plan to court him!" He got the datapad out of his subspace.

[Why do you keep that in your subspace?] Knockout asked Breakdown over the comm. link. [Why not?] was the answer. "I've never before seen somebody try to woo the Hatchet," Wheeljack said," I'm impressed."

Bulkhead nodded in agreement. "Ok, deal," Arcee said," but if it in any way hurts Ratchet, I will frag you up." Breakdown's swallowed in fear and Knockout rapidly nodded his helm. "Good luck," Smokescreen said. The others left the recroom, only Bumblebee remained. "Yesss?" Knockout asked after a long time of silence.

"I want to see your plan," Bumblebee said," See where I can help." Breakdown was fan of the idea of getting help, but he wasn't sure if Knockout agreed. Bee and Breakdown looked at Knockout, who eventually nodded.

"Show him."

Breakdown handed the datapad to Bee. After scrolling through the list, Bee gave it back. "Looks like a good plan," he said, a smile appearing on his faceplates," I can definitely help on the gifts department." Breakdown smiled with glee. "Oh great! Cause I can't really think about any gifts," Breakdown said. Bumblebee laughed. "Yeah, he isn't the most easy to give gifts too," he said. "With your help we'll be fine," Knockout said. He gestured to the empty chair on the other side of the table the two sat at. Bee sat down.

"Now then. Let us talk…"

"Cue the Mission Impossible theme."

Breakdown pressed play on the datapad and the music started to play as Knockout requested. They slowly walked through the hallway, on their way to the medbay. Like, really slow. So slow, it could belong in a movie with lots of explosions and unnecessary slow motions and so much action you actually miss the plot and, of course, the army and lots of American flags.

Once in front of the medbay, Breakdown muted the music. "Ahem, you ready?" he asked. Knockout grinned," Let's do this." They walked into the medbay. Noticing that it was empty, Knockout let out a sigh. "Good, he's not here," he said," I'm going in and you stay here on watch."

Breakdown looked uncomfortable as they walked to the door of Ratchet's office. "But Knockout, wouldn't it be more logical if I were to sneak in and you stood on watch, since, you know, you're the medic and they'd expect you here instead of me?"

Knockout rolled his optics. "Of course not," he said," You can do it tomorrow." And with that said, the red mech disappeared into Ratchet's office, leaving a nervous Breakdown behind.

Knockout couldn't remember ever seeing Ratchet that flustered.

He clearly didn't receive many gifts. Knockout sighed, he felt sad for Ratchet. It had only been some high-grade he and Breakdown managed to mine, they put a ribbon on it and put it on his desk.

Nothing special.

But when Ratchet emerged from his office, almost right after he went in. He was very quiet and seemed to be carrying the high-grade with immense care. His optics were slightly widened, as he quietly walked past Knockout and out of the medbay. Knockout was shocked to feel the old medic's field was happy. He had never felt it like that before.

And it had only been high-grade.

After a day full of nothing happening in the medbay, Knockout returned to his shared quarters. "Hey, lover," Breakdown said as soon as Knockout was inside," how was your day?" Knockout sat himself on the berth and sighed. "You look troubled," Breakdown said as he sat beside the red mech," What's wrong?"

Knockout finally looked at Breakdown. "He seemed so happy with it," Knockout said softly," so excited, yet shocked." Breakdown nodded. "It was only high-grade," Knockout said," and he acted like it was the most precious thing he had."

Breakdown smiled. "Maybe for him, it is," he said," We didn't have much in the war, but maybe Ratchet had even less." They sat in silence. "We really need to spoil that mech," Knockout said. "Yes, we do," Breakdown agreed," I want to give everything to my lovers."

He sighed dreamingly. "Just imagine… the three of us together. Sleeping together, holding servos, kisses," he hugged Knockout close," oh! And cuddles!" Knockout chuckled. "I just can't wait to have you both in my arms." Breakdown proceeded with kissing all over his cherry red mech.

Knockout didn't mind.

This time it was Breakdown's turn to leave the present for Ratchet.

He left it in front of Ratchet's quarters. Breakdown put it down safely and pressed the door chime, then ran down the hallway to hide behind the corner. It wasn't very subtle for he was quite heavy and him running meant the HQ shaking in its foundations. Yeah, definitely noticeable.

He waited for the door of Ratchet's quarters to open, before peeking around the corner. He saw Ratchet picking the present up and looking through the hallway to spot the one who left it there. When the medic looked his way, Breakdown quickly hid behind the corner again. He heard the door close and left the hallway. He was going to tell Knockout of his success on this important mission.

Meanwhile inside Ratchet's quarters, the medic unwrapped the square, thin, present. His vents sputtered as he saw what it was. It was a painting of the old Iacon by night. The display was stunning and every color seemed to vibrate.

Ratchet immediately recognized the artist work and it made his spark clench. It was one of the old works from a mech called Sunstreaker. He used to know said mech quite well.

A smile appeared on his faceplates as he choose a spot on the wall to hang the painting. Whoever gave it to him, if he ever found out, he had to thank them. It made him very happy to be in possession of Sunstreaker's art once more.

 _Maybe_ , he thought, _was it the same bot who left him the high-grade in his office the other day?_

"Bumblebee, I need to thank you," Knockout said as he walked towards the table in the recroom were Bee was seated.

The scout looked up surprised, he hardly got thanked for anything. "Without your help, Breakdown and I would've never known what to give Ratchet," Knockout continued," for as far as we know, he likes his surprises. Thank you." Bumblebee smiled.

"Happy to help."

"No, really, thank you," Knockout said, looking earnest," You gave up something personal just to help us out. I still don't understand." Bee's smile softened. "I am someone who likes to help others. Besides Ratchet could use some serious loving," he shrugged," the poor mech has been working hard for so long, without asking something in return. It got time someone paid some attention to him."

Knockout nodded. "Yeah, Breakdown almost wanted to skip to the end of the plan and squeeze Ratch tight," he said, chuckling," I don't think he'd appreciate it just yet."

Bee laughed. "No, not yet," he said," But don't worry. Eventually he's gonna love it."

"Ready?"

"Ready."

The music started playing, the bots took out their weapons and got ready. Arcee glared at Wheeljack. Bee bumped against Smokescreen playfully and Bulkhead motioned to Breakdown to get ready. The tension was rising, energon flowing through their lines. "Go!" Knockout yelled. Everybody ran to their chosen spot and started…

Cleaning.

Yup, they started cleaning. Except for Bumblebee and Smokescreen, they ran straight out of the medbay. Breakdown had asked the other bots to help with their next surprise for Ratchet. A total cleanup, checkup, of the medbay. They had agreed enthusiastically.

The wreckers laid down their work on the reconstruction, Bumblebee and Smokescreen stopped scouting and Arcee walked away from monitor duty to join the two lovers in their project. The Prime had helped by leading the older medic away from the HQ.

To say that Optimus was amused when he heard of Breakdown and Knockout courting Ratchet was an understatement. He couldn't help but smile once in a while, he just felt happy for his oldest friend. It earned him some concerned glances from said old friend. He chuckled as he once again told Ratchet that he was fine. Hopefully the bots had better luck, it seemed Ratchet couldn't wait to get back.

Knockout, who had supervision, arranged the tools on the spot where Arcee had just finished cleaning. "What can I do next?" Arcee asked, proud that she had finished her fist task that quickly. "You can help Breakdown out with the hard to reach spots," Knockout said," You've got the perfect servos for the job." Arcee nodded and joined Breakdown, who was currently stuck with his servo in between the wall and a cupboard.

"Knockout! We're back!" Smokescreen said enthusiastically. He showed the red mech the equipment he and Bee had gotten from an abandoned medical post. Which was surprisingly mostly intact. "Great, good job mechs," Knockout said, smiling at them both," Could you try and set it up? I'll be with you shortly." Bee nodded and dragged a far-too-happy-to-get-a-compliment-from-the-mech-that-is-kind-of-his-idol Smokescreen with him.

"Yo, Knockout! We're done heavy lifting," Wheeljack said, followed by Bulkhead. "Ok, I guess that means you're done for today," Knockout said, thinking. "Ok, comm. us if you do need help," Bulkhead said sternly. "Will do," Knockout said, smiling," Thanks again, mechs!" The two left the medbay after saying a quick 'no problem'.

Knockout finished re-arranging the tools and took a look through the medbay. It shone. [Almost looks like new] Breakdown said over personal comm. as he stepped beside Knockout. [He will be absolutely thrilled] Knockout said. [You look pretty thrilled yourself] Breakdown chuckled. [You know I like my things clean] Knockout kissed Breakdown on the cheekplates.

[Oh oh, but I know some dirty things you like] Breakdown said and started kissing and nibbling on Knockout's neckcables as he drew his smaller lover close. "Breakdown!" Knockout laughed and slightly slapped him for being naughty.

"Uhm, Knockout, we need your help," said a very awkward looking Smokescreen. Bumblebee could be seen giggling some distance behind the rookie. "I'll be with you in a sec," Knockout said, untangling himself from Breakdown. "Okidoki," Smokescreen said and quickly walked away, deliberately not looking back at the two or Bumblebee. It was quiet for a bit, before Breakdown snorted in laughter, which made Knockout laugh out loud.

"We shouldn't be so intimate in public, some Autobot optics might not handle the sight of it," Knockout chuckled. "Hmmm, I don't care," Breakdown said, smooching the red mech," I will be as openly intimate as I want." Knockout kissed back. "alright, big guy. I really need to help them out, do you finish back here?" he asked. "Sure, Arcee and I are almost done," Breakdown answered. They kissed again, before pulling apart and each going a different way. Knockout walked to the two scouts.

"Ok, mechs, no worry. The doctor is in the house!"

It appeared to be an empty hallway.

It was everything but.

The way to the medbay was unusually quiet. Ratchet had noticed the lack of sounds from the moment he entered the HQ, almost nobody was there. Except for Optimus who had excused himself and took over monitor duty from a absent Arcee.

Ratchet let out a sigh. It had been quite a long day and quite some advice given to the Prime, who had asked of him to join him and make plans for restoring the next part of Cybertron. Finally he stood before his medbay. Had he looked to his right, he could've seen seven helms poking around the corner. All helms wore some kind of tense expression as the seven pair of optics saw how Ratchet entered the medbay.

As soon as the doors closed, the group moved forward, pressing their audios against the door. "WHAT THE FRAG HAPPENED IN HERE?!" Collectively moving backward, away from the door. The group looked at one another.

Within seconds, the scout and rookie bailed, the wreckers ran through the hallway and Arcee slipped away unnoticed. Breakdown and Knockout were left alone stranding. "Does this mean he's taking it well?" Knockout whispered. Breakdown looked very unsure. Suddenly, the eerie silence that had fallen upon the hallway was broken.

"KNOCKOUT!"

"Oh frag me," Knockout said, holding his breath." You will go in with me, won't you? Breakdown?"

Breakdown has left the hallway.

[Breakdown.] Knockout growled. [You're on your own, sorry love.] Knockout growled again. [Besides, you can't threaten to kill me.]

[And why not?]

[Cause you're gonna be offlined soon.]

[Oh, how much I love you supporting me.] Knockout sighed.

[It's been nice knowing you…]

[Afthole.]

After hours and hours and hours of explaining, Knockout was released from the brand new/clean medbay.

As soon as the red mech had walked through the medbay doors, the questioning fire started. At first, Ratchet talked so fast, Knockout couldn't follow a thing he said. Ratchet got a bit dizzy and had to sit down. Knockout started by pointing out the new equipment, which was followed immediately by a 'where did you get that?!'.

Knockout told him everything. Well… not everything of course. He let out the me-and-Breakdown-want-to-court-you part. Ratchet asked how he got the bots to help. Knockout said he demanded it from them. He had an image to keep up. The more Knockout told the older medic what they had done, the calmer he looked.

At the end, Ratchet had even thanked him for all the hard work. Knockout did not know what to say. He wanted to kiss the mech right there and then, but he quickly suppressed the feeling. A small 'you're welcome' came out of his mouth. After that, the red mech left the medbay and went on his way to his shared quarters.

Breakdown, who laid on their enormous berth, held his arms wide and Knockout crawled in between them. "I thought I would say something wrong and blow the whole thing," Knockout whispered. "You did well, my love," Breakdown said and kissed Knockout's helm. It didn't take long for Knockout to fall into recharge.

What better place to do than in between his big lover's arms?

Well, maybe two lover's arms.

It was well into Knockout's and Breakdown's plan that Ratchet got suspicious.

His suspicious got worse when he, in the morning, walked into his office to find a little paper stuck to his desk. At first Ratchet ignored it, thinking it too early to get pranked. But as time went by, his curiosity got the better of him.

He picked the note up and held it closer to be able to read it. 'You're doing a wonderful job' it said. Ratchet huffed. Who is it that wanted to flatter him so much? What's with everything happening lately… It almost seemed like someone was courting him…

Pfffft, yeah sure!

Someone courting him? Impossible. He was convinced that nobody wanted such an old mech. Ratchet shook his helm and put the note back on his desk. Some part of him wanted to rip it apart, the other, bigger part, wanted to keep it and read it over and over again.

"I need to clear my head," Ratchet mumbled to himself and left his office. To his surprise he spotted some colorful squares stuck on the cabinets. On all three was something written. 'You're a great medic!'

'I think you're fantastic.'

'You're not as annoying as the others.'

Ratchet noticed it was written with two different servowritings. Yes, the one had a more curly s and the other one had little hearts scribbled on them. Ratchet frowned. Could it be that someone was trying to get his attention? He dared not hope.

Although he could not suppress the fluttery feeling he got, when he spotted more notes stuck to the medical berth.

'You're very tolerable.'

'I like you.'

Ratchet knew for sure it were two different bots doing this, but who?

Bulkhead? Ratchet believed that he could only break stuff, not make it. Wheeljack? He was always up to no good, so it was a good possibility. Arcee, Optimus? Most likely not. Breakdown? Aside from being surprisingly nice, Ratchet didn't know him very well. Though he was a possibility.

Knockout? Yeah, right. Like that vain mech loved something else than his finish. Not to forget that he and Breakdown are a thing, so most likely not. Bumblebee then? Ratchet liked to believe that whenever there was something on the scout's mind, Bee would come straight to him. Smokescreen? Primus only knew what the kid was capable of.

All the thinking made his helm spin. He decided to organize his medical tools. Although the tools were organized a thousand times over and ende up pretty much in the same spot. And again, there were sticky notes. 'I quite like your finish.'

'Wish I was as smart as you.'

'I wouldn't say no to someone like you.'

Forget re-organizing his tools, he needed to lay down. It felt like his processor couldn't comprehend all the compliments. He let out a yelp, when he noticed more sticky notes, stuck to the door to the room reserved to bad cases and extensive surgery. One was completely covered in little scribbled hearts. On the others were only words written.

'Pretty.'

'Lovely.'

'Wonderful.'

'Amazing.'

Ratchet opened the door. He thought he was going faint when he saw the mess on the floor. It looked as if someone, or more than one bot, had pushed notes through the small gap between the door and the ground. There were quite a few notes.

'Baby, you're optics are blue like the ocean, I'm lost out at sea.'

It seemed the notes were getting sweeter.

'I could listen to you talk all day.'

Ratchet blushed.

'You're my favorite piece of art ;)'

"Oh Primus, even with that wink smiley," Ratchet groaned.

'Your spark is my goal.'

'I know I'm home when I'm with you.'

'I live for your touch.'

The blush on Ratchet's faceplates grew.

'I whisper your name to Cybertron's moons.'

'To make you feel my love, I will fight.'

Ratchet felt flustered, but also a bit relieved to find only three notes left.

'I like your aft.'

Subtle… And on the final two stood the same thing, only written in the two different servowritings.

'I love you.'

Ratchet felt like laughing, crying, jumping for joy and being angry. He needed Optimus. Confused and filled with unknown feelings, the medic left for Optimus' office. Hopefully his centuries long friend could help him.

"Should we let him know it's us?" Breakdown asked all of a sudden.

The rest of the conversations died down. "Why?" Smokescreen asked. "Well, it's just… I believe he's going crazy not knowing who it is," Breakdown sighed. "You're probably right," Bulkhead said," Ever since the day you left those little love notes he's been keeping optics on me."

Smokescreen shuddered," Same here." Knockout snorted. "I'm actually one of the two and he is convinced it's not me," he said. "How do you know?" Arcee asked. "Cause he started mumbling to himself, that's how crazy he is," Knockout answered.

"I think you guys shouldn't tell him," Bumblebee said," At least not straight up." Breakdown looked confused. "Like, ask him out," Bee said. "Yeah, but not like a date, just something fun," Wheeljack added. "Does Ratchet even go out?" Smokescreen wondered out loud. It got ignored.

"Ooh, you should watch the sunset," Arcee said. Knockout nodded. "So, let him know it's us without letting him know it's us?" Breakdown asked. The others nodded. "Sounds like an ok plan…" Breakdown said," I mean, it's vague and the chance that Ratchet gets it is very, very lo-" Knockout interrupted him by slapping his servo over Breakdown's mouthplates.

"No, Breakdown," he said," It's a perfect plan."

Knockout and Breakdown sat in their usual spot in the recroom, magazines in front of their faceplates. They had even cut out holes the size of their optics. It had been Breakdown's idea.

If they sat like that, they could perfectly see Ratchet and Optimus at the other table. The medic looked tired as he sipped on his energon. "It would be good for you if you took some time off, dear friend," Optimus said. Ratchet sighed. "Do something fun, go out," Optimus said, laying his servo on top of Ratchet's. "I don't want to," Ratchet said as he finished his cube.

"What if we asked you?"

Ratchet almost spit out his last sip of energon. He hadn't noticed Knockout getting closer. Optimus on the other servo had seen Knockout unceremoniously dashing from his table to theirs. Breakdown followed on a lesser pace.

"What."

"I said-" Knockout started before getting interrupted. "I know what you said, what I mean is, why?" Ratchet said. "Going for a movie or night out," Breakdown suggested with hopeful optics. "I-I don't…uh…" Ratchet was at a loss of words.

"That sounds like a good idea," Optimus said," You've got my permission." Not that it was needed, but permission from the Prime was always good. "Great!" Knockout said," we'll pick you up at 8!"

He left the medbay, followed by an absurdly happy looking Breakdown. Ratchet had a lost expression on his faceplates. What just happened? He looked for help at Optimus, but he was only smiling happily back at him.

When the clock said 7:30 pm, Ratchet was a nervous wreck. What were they going to do with him? What was their plan?

Before he could get more paranoid, his door chime sounded. He ran to the door, swung it open and yelled: "You're too early!"

"Too early for what?!" asked a bewildered Bumblebee. "Oh…sorry," Ratchet said. He felt like an idiot. "Thanks for giving me a adrenaline rush, not that I needed one," Bee said. "What did you want anyway?" Ratchet asked, motioning for Bee to get inside. "To talk to you," Bumblebee said as he went to sit on the chair by the desk. "About what?" Ratchet asked concerned.

"Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Bumblebee smiled. "I'm fine, Ratch, I actually wanted to talk about you," he said. Ratchet looked surprised. "I heard you've been a tad paranoid lately…" Bee said straight forward. "Yeah… well, you see…there's…ahem…there's this...problem," Ratchet said unsure.

"What problem?" Bee asked, a concerned expression on his faceplates. "Uhm…I keep getting presents and other stuff, so it looks like someone's … courting … me…" Bee smiled on the inside. Of course, he already knew that. "And how does that makes you feel?" he asked with a serious expression.

"Confused."

Bee nodded. "But at the same time it makes me… happy," Ratchet said," the presents were so thoughtful and the ones courting me seem to really try their best." _They do_ , Bee thought, _even though they're one of the biggest idiots on courting level I've ever seen_.

"So, you like it?" he asked carefully. Ratchet thought about the question. It was pretty clear to him. "I do," he said. "Then what's there to be paranoid for?" Bee asked smiling. "I don't have a clue who it is, well I've got a hunch, but you can never be too sure about such things," Ratchet trailed off.

Bumblebee laughed. "You, my friend, need to relax, let your fear go and enjoy being courted," he said. Ratchet nodded. His spark seemed to freeze when the door chime sounded. His optics darted to the clock. Scrap. It was 8 o'clock already?

"Who's that?" Bee asked curiously. "Breakdown and Knockout, to drag me along on a date," Ratchet said without thinking about it. Bumblebee seemed to choke on nothing in surprise. "Ahem! Okay…" he said," Then I'll go." Ratchet halted him before he could reach the door.

"Tell me," he said dead serious," Do you know who it is?" A mischievous glint shone in Bumblebee's optics. The door chime sounded again. "I do," Bee said, before opening the door.

"Oh! Hi Bee!" Knockout said, when he spotted the scout," You here?" Bee smiled. "I was just about to leave," he clasped the two mechs on the shoulderplates," Have fun!"

With that said, the scout left. "You coming Ratch?" Breakdown asked the older medic, who stood frozen in place. _Remember what Bumblebee said_ , he thought, _relax and enjoy_. "I'm ready," he said and stepped outside his quarters. He closed the door behind him. Breakdown offered him an arm which he took.

Relax… and enjoy…

Ratchet shouldn't have been so surprised.

He really shouldn't have been, but he kinda was. The parking place in front of the big screen was almost filled with human based vehicles. He, Knockout and Breakdown were parked in the back, but they still had a good sight of the screen.

When they had gone through the space bridge, Ratchet had wondered why. Where were they going? A drive-in theater. Of course. He had the feeling that it had mostly been Knockout's choice of destination, but he didn't mind.

Speaking of the red mech, even in vehicle mode he looked happy. The movie hadn't even started yet. Ratchet looked over the crowd, nothing special. Although… He could've sworn that orange and white helicopter looked familiar.

Almost as if he knew that helicopter. Nah, probably not. Besides, there was a young female sitting in its cockpit, clothed in a fliers uniform, except for the helmet. She didn't wear it so she could watch the movie. Her auburn brown hair was showing.

Suddenly, the humans that were still outside their cars, got in. The movie was starting, so Ratchet looked back at the screen. The countdown finished, the music started and seconds later, the title displayed. King Kong.

Ratchet wasn't really surprised. He settled back a bit, so he was more comfortable. He felt Knockout and Breakdown settle besides him. The comfortable silence was bliss, just before the movie really started.

"You seem…relaxed, old friend," Optimus said as he sat beside Ratchet at the table in the recroom. Ratchet hummed. He actually was, but wouldn't want to admit it. "I take it, it was quite fun," Optimus said with that little smile of his.

"Surprisingly, yes," Ratchet said," The movie was not quite my taste though. And who knew Knockout could be quiet? I didn't until now. Although the silence was gone fast after the movie was over." Ratchet chuckled.

"He immediately started telling us what he liked, disliked or what his favorite part was. After that he asked Breakdown and me all kinds of questions. And no, just saying you liked the movie was not an answer. Haha, Breakdown teased him, because his favorite part was a sappy romantic scene. Even though Breakdown secretly liked that part too. I know that because he told me over comm. link. And-…what?"

Optimus optics seemed to sparkle as he smiled widely at his friend. Ratchet was confused. "Seemed like you enjoyed it a lot," Optimus said. Ratchet got out of his confusion. A blush crept up on his cheekplates. "I don't know what you're talking about," Ratchet protested, as he looked anywhere else than Optimus' faceplates. The Prime let out a soft chuckle.

"I think you do," he said," I think you do."

"I want to touch his chest."

"Knockout!"

"Whaaaat? You know I do."

"Yes, just as much as I want to get my servos on his aft."

Breakdown sighed," But we can't just walk up to him and do that." Knockout giggled. "It's not funny," Breakdown scolded, although a grin was on his faceplates. "I'm tired of waiting," Knockout said, a pout on his lipplates. He moved his helm around on Breakdown's lap. Breakdown bended down to kiss the pout.

"I know. You're not the most patient mech," he said. They were lying on their giant berth, smooching and cuddling a bit. "What shall we do next?" Knockout asked as he played with Breakdown's digits. His partner shrugged. "Wait until an opportunity presents itself?"

Just as Knockout nibbled on Breakdown's index digit, the door chime rang. Knockout rolled off of Breakdown and stood to open the door. "Hey, Knockout," Wheeljack said," we're having an karaoke party tonight. We were wondering if you two wanted to tag along?"

Knockout looked back at Breakdown. "Have you asked Ratchet already?" the blue mech asked. Wheeljack grinned," No, we didn't." Knockout chuckled," Thank you, Wheeljack, we'll be there. We'll ask Ratchet for you." Wheeljack left after a 'no problem'. Knockout swirled around to face Breakdown.

"There is your opportunity, big mech."

They dashed out of their quarters and ran through the halls in search of Ratchet. They first arrived at the medbay. He was not there. They ran to the recroom. Only Arcee was there. "He's in his quarters," she said smugly," See you soon."

Without a word they ran away, up 5 flight of stairs. Then 3 back down, because Ratchet's quarters were only 1 floor above theirs, but they were too excited to notice it at first. Breakdown rapidly knocked on the door, ignoring the door chime.

"What?!" Ratchet snarled as he opened the door. "Oh, it's you two," he said, much softer," Why are you panting…?" Knockout waved his servo spastically. "Never mind that. We wanted to ask you if, perhaps, you wanted to come to the karaoke party tonight in the recroom," he said, in between pants," With us?"

Ratchet blinked. "You ran over here just to ask me out?" he asked, disbelief in his voice. "Yes," Breakdown and Knockout said at the same time. Ratchet had to fight back a smile. He felt flattered. "Will you?" Breakdown asked. Ratchet thought for a moment. Karaoke really wasn't his thing, especially not if Smokescreen got his servos on a microphone.

"sure, why not?" he said, with a small smile. He actually believed it could be fun. His smile grew a bit wider as he saw the happy expressions on both mech's faceplates. "How about I pick you two up?" he asked.

Aah, the look of surprise. It never got old. "Uh…sounds good?" Knockout said unsure. "Ok, until tonight then," Ratchet said as he closed the door.

A still confused, yet happy, couple of mechs left the hallway.

Smokescreen and Bumblebee were halfway through 'I want you back' by the Jackson 5, when Ratchet arrived with Knockout on one arm and Breakdown on the other. The scout could barely keep singing because he was laughing too hard.

They all had to admit, Smokescreen doing the way too high 'ooh's and 'ah's was really funny.

"Where do you wanna sit?" Breakdown asked over the sound of the karaoke. Ratchet looked through the recroom. Arcee, Bulkhead and Wheeljack sat at the table nearest the pop-up stage. The table beside them had two half empty cubes on it, so that must be were the currently singing mechs sat.

"How about that one?" Knockout asked, pointing at the table furthest away from the speakers. "Sure," Ratchet said and lead them there. "I'll get us some drinks," he said and walked to the energon dispenser. He had not yet seen Optimus, so he decided to comm. the Prime.

[You are coming, aren't you?]

A chuckle sounded over the link. [Yes, I am finishing up the last datapads as we speak.]

Ratchet nodded to himself. [Good. See you soon.]

[See you in a bit, old friend.]

Ratchet retrieved the cubes and went back to their table. Knockout and Breakdown were having a discussion on what song to sing when it was their turn. They smiled as Ratche5t sat down. "Hey, Arcee," Smokescreen called from the stage," Come up here, we need you."

Arcee shrugged and climbed on the stage. "So, what do you need me for?" she asked, as she accepted a mic from smokescreen. She read the title of the upcoming song. "Under the sea?" she laughed. She quickly got ready as the first line appeared on the screen.

Apparently, Bumblebee and Smokescreen were the back vocals. The others laughed.

"So, Ratch," Knockout said," Which one are you going to do?" The older medic turned to the red mech.

"Do what?"

"You know," Knockout said with a smile," Sing." Ratchet had to quickly swallow the energon or else he had spit it out. "What?!" Breakdown laughed. "It is a karaoke night after all," the blue mech said. "Oh no. I do not do singing," Ratchet said resolute.

"Shall we sing for you?" Knockout suddenly asked. Ratchet was a bit taken aback. "Uhm, if you want to. I mean, you can do what you want," he said. "Ok," Knockout said with a smile. Ratchet suppressed the suspicious feeling he got. Let those two crazy mechs do what they want.

The current song playing was longer than expected. It seemed like it was going to end, but then it wasn't. When finally the song did end, Knockout jumped up from his stool and almost yelled: "Can we have a turn now?"

Bee smiled. "Sure, Knockout, come on up," Arcee said. Breakdown followed the medic on to the stage, where they got microphones handed to them. They still hadn't agreed on a song, so Knockout opened the song menu to go through the list.

Meanwhile, the doors to the recroom opened and Optimus walked in. He spotted Ratchet, who waved him over. "Glad you could make it," Ratchet said as the Prime sat down beside him. "Yes, I actually quite enjoy nights like these," Optimus said, a small smile on his face. He looked at the stage, where the two mechs had finally decided to press the 'random song' button and sing whatever song came up.

"Oh, I know this song by spark!" Knockout said happy. The melody started playing. The others could not immediately recognize the song. "I love you too much," Knockout sang. Ah, now they remembered. It was a song from an animated movie Knockout loved. Breakdown sang along as the chorus came up.

"I know I belong, when I sing this song…."

Breakdown and Knockout looked at each other. "There's love above love and it's ours, 'cause I love you too much." Knockout turned around, away from the screen, now he was facing the table were Ratchet and Optimus sat.

"I live for your touch. I whisper your name, night after night," he sang softly. Ratchet felt a blush forming on his faceplates as he noticed the red mech looking straight at him. Breakdown joined Knockout at the end of the stage, in front of Ratchet.

"I know I belong, when I sing this song. There's love above love and it's ours, 'cause I love you too much…"

Ratchet's blush deepened and he dared not look up at the stage. He couldn't help but realize that the two mechs had very pleasant singing voices. Especially Knockout, who normally had a sultry voice when talking.

"Primus knows, your name I've been praying," Knockout sang alone," To have you come here by my side…. Without you a part of me is missing. Just to make you my own I will fight.."

Breakdown joined in the chorus.

As the musical break started, Optimus leaned towards his friend. "I think they're singing this for you," he whispered," they're serenating you." He had a small smile on his lipplates. "You should look up, my friend." Ratchet groaned softly. "I can't," he said," I'm too shy…"

Optimus chuckled softly. "I'd still advise you to." With a deep sigh, Ratchet finally removed his servos from his faceplates and looked up. His optics met Knockout's just as they started to sing again.

"I looooove you too much," Knockout sang," I love you too much. Primus' my witness and this is a fact." Ratchet looked Breakdown in the optics as he sang the next line. "You live in my soul, your spark is my goal." The two ,mechs slowly climbed off of the stage. Yay for wireless microphones. They walked to Ratchet as they sung the final part.

"There's love above love and it's mine, 'cause I love you. There's love above love and it's _yours_ , 'cause I love you." They got down on one knee and softly sung. "There's love above love and it's ours if you love me….. as much."

It was very quiet as the music came to an end. Ratchet found himself thinking, _I do_. As an answer to the last sentence of the song. Suddenly everybody started to clap and cheer. "Wow, that was good," Smokescreen said. Bee stuck some digits in his mouth and whistled loudly. Knockout and Breakdown bowed, before sitting down at their table.

"Ok, my turn," Bulkhead said and retrieved the microphones from the now seemingly tired mechs. The karaoke party was in full swing again, but Ratchet didn't seem to notice. He was too busy thinking. Optimus stood and went to retrieve drinks for all of them. None of the table occupants wanted to talk, they decided to simply listen to Bulkhead trying to sing 'Wake me up' by Evanescence. It was not a uncomfortable silence.

It just had a bit of anxiety to it.

"Aaaaand caaaan you feeeel the looooove toniiiight~?!"

"Shh, keep it down," Ratchet hushed the two overcharged mechs. The medic made a mental note to 'thank' Arcee for the high grade she had gotten her servos on. It was horrible high grade and he himself could barely drink one cube of it. Although his dates for the night had managed to consume quite some cubes. As a medic, he should not encourage such behavior in drinking, but the two mechs were actually quite funny when overcharged.

"but Raaaaatch," Knockout whined," You like it when we siiiiiing!" Ratchet chuckled. Yes, he did. "Just come along, we're almost at your quarters," he said. A loud 'clang' sounded.

"Breakdown?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you walk into the a wall again?"

"….yes."

Ratchet couldn't help himself and laughed out loud. Who would've thought the big bruiser could be so cute? The three mechs eventually made their way to the quarters of Breakdown and Knockout.

Ratchet grabbed Knockout's servo. "Ooooh~ Ratchet, you romantic~" Knockout swooned. Ratchet rolled his optics and pressed Knockout's servo against the scanning pad besides the door. There was a beep and the door opened. Ratchet let go of Knockout's servo, who let out a whine.

"Ok, get in you two," Ratchet said with a smile," Get to berth. You must be tired." Knockout entered first, walking straight to the berth. Since everything Knockout did was graceful, him flopping faceplates first to the berth was graceful as well. Breakdown walked in after him. Ratchet was about to leave, but Breakdown stopped him.

"Do you.. like.. want to tuck us in?" he asked shyly. Ratchet laughed in surprise. "You aren't a sparkling anymore, Breakdown," he said. Oh no… oh nooo…. Not that look! Scrap.

Breakdown looked really sad, but nodded his helm and walked towards the berth. Ratchet sighed. He should really learn to say no. "Ok," he said," I'll tuck you in." That's better.

The happy glow in Breakdown's optics was way better than the disappointment from before. Breakdown moved Knockout to the side and climbed onto the berth. Ratchet made sure all Knockout's limbs were on the berth, before he moved the blanket over the two mechs.

He smiled as he noticed Knockout was already out cold. He went over to Breakdown's side of the berth and adjusted the blanket. "Would you like a bedtime story?" Ratchet asked as a joke. Looking at the happy expression on Breakdown's faceplates, he realized he made a mistake. Overcharged mechs don't understand jokes. He sighed. "What kind of story do you wanna hear?"

"Romantic please," Breakdown answered. Ratchet thought for a moment, rubbing his faceplates. "Ok, I got one," he said, then settled himself on the edge of the berth. Breakdown laid down, making himself comfortable. Ratchet started telling the story.

"Once upon a time, two mechs fell in love with the same mech. So naturally, a battle for his spark began…"

"Hey Ratchet," Knockout greeted as he walked into the medbay. "How's your helm?" Ratchet asked in return. A grin was on his faceplates, but Knockout couldn't see it for he stood with his back to the younger mech. "Actually, surprisingly well," Knockout laughed.

Ratchet snorted. "That is surprising, if you saw how much high-grade you consumed," he said. "It wasn't _that_ much," Knockout protested. It was silent for a bit, before they both laughed. "How is Breakdown?" Ratchet asked. "I gave the poor sweetheart something for the helm ache," Knockout said," Besides, he easily slips out of a hangover after some extra recharge." Ratchet nodded.

They were quiet as they set up their stuff for a day work. "Hey, Ratch," Knockout said," We were wondering if we could come over tomorrow. Since we both got the day off from the Prime." Ratchet couldn't think of a reason to say no, so he didn't. "Sure, after lunch?" he asked.

Knockout smiled. "Sounds good," he said," any plans?" Ratchet thought for a moment. "We could play some board games or cards games or something like that." Knockout's smile widened as he nodded his helm. "Wait… what about Breakdown?" Ratchet asked.

"What about him?"

"Doesn't he need to work tomorrow?" Ratchet asked. "He had to, but he asked Bulkhead if it was okay to take the midday off," Knockout explained," Bulkhead, the sweetspark, gave him permission." Ratchet looked surprised.

"So… what if I said you guys weren't welcome? What would you have done?" he asked. Knockout shrugged. "Dunno, we would've figured something out." Just when Ratchet wanted to say something, the doors to the medbay opened.

A Vehicon stepped inside, dragging another one behind him. "Please help," he huffed, clearly tired. Ratchet and Knockout shot each other a look. It was time to get to work.

Knockout pressed on the door chime, excitedly bouncing from one pede to another. It didn't take long for Ratchet to open the door, he did so from a distance. "Come in," he called from somewhere inside the quarters. Knockout strutted inside, followed by Breakdown.

"We brought some games too choose from," Knockout said, looking around the living room. Times sure had changed. The quarters had grown much bigger. Their quarters in the HQ looked a lot like what humans called 'big apartments'. Everybody had a different layout. Knockout and Breakdown had their berth ion the biggest room, much like a berth room and Livingroom in one. He could not see Ratchet's berth, so he guessed the older mech had a separate berth room.

Breakdown placed the boxes on top of the coffee table. "Maybe you two want to help me out," Ratchet said, appearing in the doorway to the living room. "sure, with what?" Breakdown asked. "I was just about to make some energon candy, rust sticks, etcetera," Ratchet said. He walked back to the kitchen, followed by the two younger mechs.

"I have all the ingredients over there," Ratchet pointed at one corner of the countertop. "Wow, that's a lot," Breakdown said. "I figured you two had a bit of a sweet tooth, so I bought extra," Ratchet said with a shrug. "Aww, that's so sweet," Knockout said and hugged the other medic. Ratchet soon found himself wrapped in two pair of arms. It only lasted a couple of seconds, but to all of them, it felt like a lifetime.

After both mechs released Ratchet they went to retrieve some bowls and spatulas they needed for preparing the energon candies. Ratchet turned on some music and while they hummed along to the tune, they went to make a mess of the kitchen.

"Oh, hang on.."

Ratchet grabbed a wet cloth and rubbed some dirt off of Knockout's shoulderplates. "I'm filthy," Knockout whined. Breakdown passed him his cloth and muttered an apology. "It's not your fault, Breakdown," Ratchet said," I should've told you how to use the mixer."

Knockout chuckled. "Although I don't fancy being covered in energon, it was funny." Breakdown laughed sheepishly. He looked at both medics as they cleaned their armplates. He himself was clean already. "You know what? I'll go set up a game," he said, feeling a bit awkward just standing there.

"That's a good idea, darling," Knockout said, giving him a small smile. Breakdown nodded and headed for the living room. Knockout rubbed at the last spot on his plating. "So, all done," he said, turning to look at his frame in all angles. "Yeah, I'm also done," Ratchet said, first looking at himself then at Knockout.

He took the other's cloth and put it in the sink. He'd clean the rest later. Knockout stood in the doorway waiting for him, inspecting his talons. Ratchet walked over, subtle-yet-not-so-subtle looking at Knockout's frame. As the red mech looked up, Ratchet spotted a little blue spot on Knockout's left cheekplate.

"Hold on, you got a little…there," he said as he licked his thumb. He slowly rubbed the energon off. When he looked Knockout in the optics, he found he couldn't look away. The red and black optics were guarded, yet surprise could be seen in them. Ratchet's thumb kept softly rubbing the cheekplate right under one of those beautiful optics. He wanted to take a closer look, stare in them…drown in them. Without noticing, his thumb ceased it's moving and he leaned closer. All he could see was deep red surrounded by darkness.

"Are you mechs coming or what?" Breakdown asked from within the living room. The mesmerizing state of Ratchet's mind burst like a bubble and he quickly let go of Knockout. `Uhh…. We´re coming!` Ratchet called towards the living room. He hurried away, a blush on his faceplates. Knockout needed a moment to recollect himself, before following one of the mechs of his dreams to his other one.

"Tres!"

"Sweetspark, it's called Uno."

"Oh."

"It's a certain human language, it's a word that means one."

"Ok. Then…uno?"

Knockout and Ratchet laughed. "Good job, Breakdown," Ratchet said as he laid down his card. A green 6. "I think he has blue," Knockout mused out loud as he laid down a green 5. Breakdown pouted as he had to pick a card from the deck. "Aha!" he said triumphantly as he laid down a 4+ card," I'll make it red."

Ratchet grunted as he grabbed four cards from the deck. He laid down a red 2. "Turn it around," Knockout said as he laid down his card," Come on Ratch, give it to him good." Ratchet rolled his optics at the obscene statement. "But I don't have anything!" he exclaimed frustrated. "How is that even possible?" Knockout laughed," You have 14 cards!" Ratchet shot him a glare. "Well, who's fault is that?!"

Breakdown and Knockout started laughing loudly. Ratchet laughed along as he laid down a red cross-sign. "Hey! That's not nice!" Breakdown laughed. Knockout laid down a red 8. Ratchet laid down a green 8. "Ha, we changed the color," Knockout laughed. Breakdown smiled devilish before laying his last card down. A blue 8.

"Never mind!" Knockout said as he threw his last 3 cards down on the coffee table. "good job, Breakdown," Ratchet said as he too revealed his cards left. "So, what next?" Knockout asked. "How about some Monopoly?" Ratchet suggested. It actually was the only other game he knew, but he was too embarrassed to admit it. "Yeah, good idea," Breakdown said. He put the Uno cards back in their package, while Knockout pulled the Monopoly box from the stack.

As they set up the game, everybody exclaimed which figurine they wanted to be. Nobody was surprised when Knockout yelled way to loud that he wanted to be the race car.

"they taste pretty good," Breakdown said as he picked up another energon sweet. "Yeah, we did good," Ratchet said. "And it was fun!" Knockout said, his mouth full. They silently ate some more of their own made rust sticks. "what do you two think about watching a movie?" Ratchet asked. He declined when Breakdown offered him a rust stick.

"I'd like that," Knockout said softly. As Ratchet turned on his holovid, Breakdown settled in on the floor, his back against the couch. Ratchet went to lie on his side on the couch, his helm propped up by some pillows. Knockout instantly lay down next to Ratchet. They seemed to spoon each other or so the humans would call it.

The cherry red mech let out a content sigh. As the movie began playing, Breakdown looked over his shoulderplates. A small smile formed on his lipplates as he saw his current mate snuggling against his potential mate. "You know you're gonna fall into recharge like that," he softly said. "No," Knockout said, even softer. "I'm…not.."

Ratchet looked surprised down at the mech laying besides him, then at the blue bruiser. Breakdown shot him a smile. "Is he really..?"

"Yup," Breakdown laughed," He's out cold." Ratchet softly shook Knockout, who gave no reaction. "How… wow," Ratchet said, his servo lingering on Knockout's side. "I know," Breakdown said softly," Knockout had always have problems with recharging, but lately it has been worse again."

Ratchet got a concerned expression on his faceplates. "How come?" he asked. "Well, normally it comes with the job. You should know," Breakdown said," but lately…let's just say he's really trying his best, which makes him wonder and sometimes insecure." Ratchet was surprised to hear that. He didn't think a mech like Knockout would be insecure about anything.

"About what? He is attractive and kind. And he isn't half as bad as a medic," Ratchet said, a slight blush on his faceplates. Breakdown smiled. "We all get insecure sometimes." Ratchet nodded. Breakdown looked back at the holovid, snatching up another energon sweet. Ratchet settled back down, his arm wrapped around the red mech's waist. He didn't realize that he too was exhausted.

For he did not see the end of the already not that interesting movie.

Ratchet blinked as his systems onlined one by one. He was surprised to find himself well rested, he hadn't recharged so well in ages. A soft sigh escaped his lipplates. He slipped off of his berth and walked to the living room.

Surprise overtook him as he saw a red mech lying on his couch and a blue mech sitting in front of it. Breakdown was awake, unlike Knockout and softly stroke the red mech's cheekplates as he looked at him. Ratchet stood in the doorframe, looking at the touching scene before him.

After a bit, Breakdown noticed the other, looking up at him. "Hey," Ratchet said softly. "Hey," Breakdown greeted back," Sorry that we haven't left yet. He was still recharging so soundly, I didn't want to wake him yet."

Ratchet gave him a smile. "It's okay, there's no hurry," he said," Was it you who laid me to berth?" Breakdown nodded. "I figured recharging on the couch was terrible for your backstruts, so I picked you up and put you to berth," he explained," I know you sometimes have an ache in your back, I didn't want you to be in pain."

Ratchet smiled. "Thank you, that's really sweet." He walked closer to the pair. "He really is deep in recharge," he chuckled softly, looking at Knockout. "You should see him when he wakes up, that's adorable," Breakdown whispered. "Oh really?" Ratchet asked. "Yup, with bleary optics and a slight frown on his faceplates," Breakdown said, smiling fondly," Especially after such a good recharge like last night."

Knockout shifted a bit, a sign Breakdown recognized as him waking up. Ratchet leaned closer to see Knockout's faceplates. Knockout's opticridges were furrowed, his lipplates turned down a bit. Then his optics opened and he blinked multiple times. He turned his helm to look around, taking in his surroundings. Ratchet could pinpoint the moment Knockout's optics had cleared and he could clearly see Ratchet.

A smile appeared on Knockout's faceplates, making him look absolutely gorgeous. Ratchet found himself thinking that he'd like to wake up to that every day. Breakdown had been right, it was adorable. "Good morning," Knockout said sleepy. "Hi there," Ratchet said.

"Hey, Knocky, we need to go," Breakdown said," We already overstayed our welcome." Knockout pouted, but sat up right eventually. "You know that's not true," Ratchet said," You're always welcome here." Breakdown smiled, as he let Knockout climb on his back.

"Thanks for letting us stay," he said and leaned towards the medic. He placed a soft kiss on Ratchet's forehelm, making the medic blush. "You're welcome," Ratchet muttered as he saw the two mechs leave his quarters. Knockout tiredly waved a goodbye. Ratchet stood for a bit in the same spot, a smile on his lipplates.

Ratchet found himself in the company of a cherry red medic and a big 'n blue bruiser a lot lately.

He didn't really understand how or when it came to happen, but he didn't really mind. They'd sometimes hang out at his place and sometimes at theirs. Ratchet liked the way it was going. He was hardly alone anymore and he acted a lot less grumpy. As he has been told by the other bots. He loved the attention he got by both mechs. Although he did notice they were getting a bit more physical, which he did not mind at all.

He even caught himself wanting more of the soft kisses he got on occasions. He wanted to be kissed, he wanted to kiss them. It was especially hard to control himself when they sat right beside him. Knockout was currently working in the medbay, so Ratchet was in his quarters. Breakdown had just finished his working shift and decided to stop by.

They had been drinking some energon and talked for a bit, when Breakdown had turned towards Ratchet and grabbed his servos. Ratchet had stopped midsentence as he squeezed the servos in his own.

Slowly, real slowly, Breakdown leaned in and softly pressed his lipplates against Ratchet's. It seemed like the kiss lasted forever. Ok, maybe not forever, but definitely longer than the few seconds it actually lasted. They withdrew from each other, both a bit red on the cheekplates.

It was silent for a bit, before Ratchet stuttered. "I'll get us some more drinks and snacks." When he got back, Breakdown had turned on the holovid. Ratchet settled beside him on the couch as they decided to watch a TV series.

The rest of the evening went uneventful. Much to both's dissatisfaction.

This day was the rare occasion that both medics had free time on their servos. Ratchet had walked with Knockout to his shared quarters and Knockout had invited him inside. They sat on the big berth in the corner of the room, softly talking to each other.

"How do you think they're doing?" Ratchet asked, taking a sip from the energon Knockout gave him. "Not too bad," Knockout answered. Ratchet nodded," They actually quite surprise me." Knockout set away his now empty cube. "Eradicons were not made to be medics," he said," They could be nurses at best."

Ratchet had a look on his faceplates that told Knockout that he disagreed. "some have proven to be able to heal wounds," Ratchet said," and that's the priority." Knockout snorted. "Maybe they can keep their comrades from dying, but I wouldn't call such a rough patch job 'healing'." Ratchet shot him a glare.

"Some of us rather live, through means of a terrible paintjob than offline because the nurse only knew how to gloss someone's finish."

Knockout snorted again. "Not sure if I agree." Ratchet rolled his optics. Knockout gave him a smug look. Ratchet opened his subspace and took out a small scalpel and showed it to the smaller mech. "you see this scalpel?" Knockout nodded. "One of my favorite tools," Ratchet explained," Not because it keeps a finish pretty, but because it gets the job done. It saves lives."

Knockout gave him a look that said 'really?'. "It must be pretty special," he said as he snatched the scalpel from between Ratchet's digits. "Hey, give that back!" Ratchet said as he tried to grab it. "Hmm, I think I'll keep it," Knockout said as he held his servo out of range.

"Knockout!"

"Give it back," Ratchet said, trying and failing to get the scalpel back. "I love it when you say my name like that," Knockout said, winking flirtatious. "You get one last chance to give it back to me, or else-" Knockout laughed," Or else what? You're going to take it from me?" he asked. "Indeed," Ratchet said and lunged forward.

A short struggle followed, which ended in Knockout flat on his back on the berth and Ratchet on top of him. the older mech rested one servo besides Knockout's helm as not to put all his weight on the other mech. Knockout looked up at Ratchet's faceplates as he noticed that the other's free servo wrapped around his own, still holding the scalpel.

Ratchet seemed to suddenly realize how they were positioned, as a blush crept on his faceplates. Knockout thought it looked cute. They lay still for a moment, just looking into each other's optics. Knockout slowly moved the servo covered by Ratchet's to his faceplates. He let the scalpel slip from his grip, which landed on the berth beside him. He then placed a kiss on top of Ratchet's servo.

The blush on the older medic's faceplates grew bigger. Knockout proceeded to place soft kisses all over Ratchet's servo. The older medic's frame started heating up and his vents had trouble keeping him cooled down. Ratchet only now saw how close he had leaned towards Knockout's faceplates.

They were so close.

So close, they were almost touching. Ratchet's optics were half lidded and his breath ragged. Why did the younger mech have such an effect on him? Knockout moved their servos away and with his free one, he grabbed the back of Ratchet's helm and closed the gap.

The lipplates of the cherry red mech tasted very sweet. Maybe because of the energon they had earlier or maybe because of their natural taste. Anyway, Ratchet loved it. He carved it, he wanted _more_.

Knockout was enjoying it immensely. He loved the way Ratchet felt against him. Sadly, that what Ratchet believed to be his common sense had returned and he pulled back. "Uhh, I'm…uh…I'll go," Ratchet said and quickly stood from the berth. He grabbed his scalpel, put it in his subspace and left the quarters with bright red faceplates.

Knockout huffed as he moved to lay more comfortable on the berth. If he couldn't continue kissing Ratchet, he could at least dream about it. And with that thought in mind, he closed his optics and snuggled into the soft padding of the berth.

Breakdown carefully carried the hot cube to the living room. Knockout smiled up at him. He was seated on the edge of the couch which Ratchet was lying on. They were at Ratchet's place, checking in on him. The older medic had somehow gotten sick, which was very unusual. And it seemed that he had gotten it bad.

Ratchet's plating was hot, his vents struggled in a way that resembled a human coughing and his voicebox spat static once in a while. As a medic Ratchet knew what kind of medication he needed, but he had asked Knockout to diagnose him anyway.

The red mech had not minded at all. At least Ratchet didn't need to be told to take a lot of rest and consume extra energon etc. etc. They said that medics were often the worst patients, but that was not the case with Ratchet right now. A reason why Breakdown knew how truly bad he must feel.

Breakdown had taken extra time off from his work to keep an optic on Ratchet and make sure he got everything he needed. Knockout took over Ratchet's shifts in the medbay, but he made sure to visit every 5 hours to check up on both mechs. Ratchet disliked not being able to walk from his berth to the couch on his own, Breakdown helped him. He felt that he was being a burden to the two. Though they didn't seem to mind.

"Ratchet," Knockout said, softly shaking the recharging mech. Ratchet mumbled something. "I know you're exhausted, but it's time for fuel," Knockout said. Breakdown handed the cube to Knockout, so he could help Ratchet sit up. "Why are you doing this?" Ratchet asked, with quite some static in his voice. "Because we want to, we care about you," Breakdown said. Clear and simple.

"Shouldn't have to," Ratchet mumbled. Knockout smiled at him as he handed him the cube with energon. "It's warm," he said. "I read somewhere that warmed up energon was good for your throat," Breakdown explained. "that's really sweet of you," Ratchet said. Breakdown smiled from earfin to earfin.

"I'm going to head out," Knockout said. He laid his servo on Ratchet's helm. "you're still a bit hot, but a lot less than before." Ratchet mumbled something. "What was that?" Knockout asked surprised.

"I'm always hot."

Breakdown laughed when he realized what the medic had said. Knockout chuckled. "That, you are," he said and pressed a kiss against Ratchet's helm. "See you tonight," Breakdown said and pulled Knockout in for a kiss. "Yes, I'll see you guys later," Knockout said as he walked towards the door. "If anything happens, comm. me." Breakdown smiled," Will do."

With that Knockout left and Breakdown continued taking care of his soon-to-be mate.

They were right.

Medics were the worst patients.

"Would you just sit still for a moment?" Knockout huffed. He was trying to scan the grumpy medic, who was currently scurrying around. "I've been sitting for far too long," Ratchet said, frustration combined with static in his voice. "You're not fully healed yet," Knockout said," Sit down and rest." Ratchet kept rummaging through a cupboard.

"Do I have to ask Breakdown to help you sit down?" Knockout said. Ratchet stopped what he was doing and went to sit on the couch. He shot a glare to Knockout, who sat in as big chair opposite of him. "I've got energon," Breakdown said, as he walked into the living room.

He noticed Knockout's smug look and Ratchet's glare. "Do I wanna know?" he asked chuckling. Ratchet huffed. Breakdown placed the cubes on the coffee table. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "I'm fine," Ratchet answered. He saw the others roll their optics. He knew that he was frustrating to deal with, but it was also a strange way of testing the others if they would get fed up with him or not.

Fortunately, they had not yet left him to care for himself. They drank in silence. "You know what you need?" Knockout said all of a sudden," A massage." Ratchet placed his now empty cube down," Excuse me?"

V looked at Breakdown, who nodded. "Not just any massage, but the best there is," the cherry red mech said. Breakdown placed his cube on the table and went to sit beside Ratchet. "What are you up to?" Ratchet asked suspicious. Breakdown only smiled at him as he positioned himself behind Ratchet's back.

"Relax, I'm sure you'll enjoy," Knockout said with a wink. Ratchet wanted to deny it, but strong servos took hold of his shoulders. Thumbs started to softly stroke over lines and plating, before adding more pressure. "Wha-..how?" Ratchet was at a loss of words. It felt amazing.

Breakdown's servos moved down to the upper arm plating. His digits moving beneath it to untangle lines. Ratchet could feel his frame relaxing. What a strange feeling that was. He hadn't felt like that for a while. Knockout chuckled.

"Not bad, huh?"

Ratchet just nodded. Breakdown kissed the back of the medic's helm. He moved his servos further down Ratchet's arms, continuing all the way to his wrists. After massaging them, he moved his servos to the upper back plating. Knockout, still grinning, moved closer and took hold of Ratchet's servos.

They always say a medic's servos are the most sensitive. It was kinda true in Ratchet's case. The best thing about Knockout massaging his servos was that the red mech's digits were thin and could reach easily in between the joints. Ratchet was slightly ashamed of the moan that left his lipplates.

 _Slightly._

It just felt sooooo gooooood~

Ratchet grunted a bit when Breakdown untangled some lines, those had always plagued him. "sorry," Breakdown murmured, but continued to massage the lower parts of Ratchet's backplates. "No, no, it's okay," Ratchet said quickly," It actually feels pretty good." Knockout gave him a smile.

After a bit more of letting the two of them touch him in a pleasant way, Ratchet was satisfied. He leaned against Breakdown's chestplates, making him wrap his arms around him. "You seem more relaxed," Knockout noted. Ratchet nodded, letting out a sigh. "It was good," he murmured, suddenly feeling sleepy. "You should rest some more," the red mech said," After all you're not completely the old Ratchet yet."

Ratchet swatted at Knockout's servos. "I'm always old." The two mech chuckled. "You're not that old," Breakdown said. He softly kissed Ratchet's cheekplates. The CMO looked like he wanted to say something again, so Knockout made him shut up by kissing him on the lipplates. When he pulled back, Ratchet looked flustered and confused. Knockout used charm, it was very effective.

"You definitely need recharge," Breakdown said and stood up, lifting Ratchet in his arms. "Sleep well," Knockout said, which was answered by a half-aft wave of Ratchet's servo. Knockout chuckled.

What a silly mech he was.

Breakdown entered the medic's quarters carefully. It wasn't that late, but he was unsure if Ratchet was resting or not. "I'm on the berth, you can come in," Ratchet's voice sounded from within the berthroom. Breakdown smiled as he entered the small room. He spotted Ratchet sitting on the berth, resting his back against the headboard and a datapad in his servos. Ratchet looked up and smiled at the blue mech, putting his datapad down.

"I was reading," he said, while patting the berth beside him. Breakdown understood the invitation and jumped on the berth. Ratchet chuckled as the bedding bounced a bit. "What's it about?" Breakdown asked, pointing at the datapad. "Oh…uh, nothing," Ratchet said," something silly." Breakdown raised an opticridge," Are you blushing?"

Ratchet huffed and tried to put the datapad away, but Breakdown snatched it out of his servos. "The right color to match?" Breakdown laughed. "Isn't that a sappy romantic novel?" he asked. The slight color on Ratchet's cheekplates intensified. He snatched the datapad back.

"So what? Can't a mech enjoy some romance from time to time?" Ratchet said and laid the datapad on top of the nightstand. "I know something more romantic," Breakdown whispered into Ratchet's audiofin.

You remember that blush on Ratchet's faceplates, the one that had almost completely gone away? It came back full force.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered. Breakdown smirked and leaned in again. "A nice, candlelit dinner," he whispered," followed by a long bath and some massage, ending with a night snuggled close together." Ratchet's vents stuttered. "A-and then?" he dared ask. "And then?" Breakdown's voice got even more sultry, if that was even possible.

"Then I'll do whatever you want me to."

Ratchet could swear his spark skipped a beat. "Oh Primus," he breathed. Breakdown nibbled softly on the pulse lines in Ratchet's neck. "I'm going to need medical attention if you keep going like that," Ratchet managed to say. Breakdown chuckled, making a shiver run down Ratchet's spinalstruts. "I don't think Knockout would mind joining us," he said with a smirk.

"Where is he anyway?" Ratchet asked getting off topic. "He's in our quarters, trying to recharge," Breakdown said, leaning back," Two shifts is taking its toll on him. He's exhausted." Ratchet felt a pang of guilt in his spark. "don't get me wrong," Breakdown said seeing the look on the other's faceplates," He doesn't regret taking your shift so you could recover. He did it for you."

Ratchet smiled softly. "I'm very grateful." Breakdown hugged him. "Don't worry. He knows," he said. "Good," Ratchet said. He went to lay down, settling beneath the sheets, followed by Breakdown. The blue mech was comfortably warm, so Ratchet snuggled against him. How could he know that those strong arms around him would make him fall into recharge so fast? He only realized he had, when he opened his optics the next morning. It took some time for him to gather his thoughts, but in that moment he knew.

He did not want to wake up alone ever again.

"Tadaaaa!"

"…What is that?"

"What do you mean?"

What is _that_?" Ratchet said, pointing at a small bottle amidst the many washrags. Why Knockout decided to bring all his special washrags and cleaning supplies was beyond Ratchet. "Oh, that. It's a small bottle of scented oil, it's so small because it's form humans," Knockout explained. "Knockout, did you steal it?" Ratchet asked as he picked the bottle up. "Not this time," Knockout said chipper.

Ratchet huffed. "Don't worry. It's totally safe, I tested it on Cybertronians and it's totally fine," the cherry red mech said as he went to make a bath. "What do you mean, you 'tested' it on Cybertronians?!" Ratchet asked shocked. Knockout came out of the washracks and gave him a look that said 'really?'. "some of the others volunteered to take a bath with some of the oil and they liked it so I brought it with me," Knockout said.

"Why did you bring this all with you?" Ratchet asked suspicious. "Well, to make you a nice bath of course!" Knockout shook his helm. "We can't let you get dirty now, can we? Plus, I think you'll relax once you're in the warm water," he said," Hot or just warm, btw?" Ratchet thought for a moment," Just warm." Knockout smiled. "Ok," he said and disappeared into the washracks again. Ratchet unscrewed the cap of the little oil bottle and carefully sniffed. It actually smelled delicious.

"I'll take that, thank you," Knockout said as he swiftly took the bottle from Ratchet. Without spilling anything of course. He came back and collected all the cleaning supplies he had brought. "We're all set," he said, smiling at Ratchet. "I guess I'll follow you," Ratchet said. The red medic seemed a lot more excited about Ratchet's bath than Ratchet himself. It made the older mech smile.

Especially since Knockout was humming a song he probably heard on the human radio. Ratchet inspected the bath, tested the water and nodded in approval. He climbed in, careful not to slip. The water rippled when he got settled. A deep sigh escaped his lipplates. "It feels wonderful," Ratchet said. Knockout had the happiest expression on his faceplates.

"Do I have your permission to wash you?" Knockout asked softly. Ratchet nodded. Knockout dipped a washrag in the warm water, put some strong smelling soap on it and started rubbing on Ratchet's leg plating. Ratchet enjoyed the treatment a lot. Knockout silently began to thoroughly wash Ratchet's plating, each time choosing a different soap or rag.

Ratchet was totally relaxed. He was so relaxed, he could fall into recharge. But as a medic and someone who has common sense, he knew not to recharge while taking a bath. "We should do this more often," he mumbled. Knockout gave him a smile and nodded," Much more often."

Ratchet liked the idea of getting a bath like this on a regular basis. The fact that he'd probably had to marry the red mech and his partner to get such treatment wasn't all that scary either. He leaned a bit more back into the warm water and sighed content.

"Much. Much more often."

" _I-it hurts."_

" _I know, sweetspark. Please, hold on."_

" _It h-hurts, Breakdown."_

" _I know. I'm sorry."_

Breakdown had been at the construction site when Knockout decided to pay him a visit. He had brought Breakdown's energon ratio because the big and blue mech had forgotten to bring it himself. Bulkhead was showing Knockout what they were working on, the foundation for a new apartment complex, when a Vehicon screamed in terror.

The bot had been carrying a window, which had to be placed in the almost finished building, when he tripped over some equipment that had been left lying around. The window had slipped through his digits and to everyone's horror had fallen straight down on top of Knockout.

The red doctor never saw it coming, he never had the chance to step out of the way. Breakdown was giving instructions to other Vehicons, so he hadn't seen it happen. When he heard the alarmed screams and howls of pain, he turned around to see Knockout lying on the ground surrounded by shards of glass.

As he ran towards his beloved, he noticed a rather large piece got jammed in Knockout's lower leg. "Knockout! Are you okay?!" Bulkhead yelled worried as he removed as much loose glass off of Knockout as he could. The medic shook his helm, visibly holding back tears. "Knockout, oh Primus, Knockout," Breakdown said breathless as he kneeled beside his lover.

Up close he could see the smaller pieces lodged into Knockout's plating and the energon which seeped from his multiple wounds. Knockout was holding the leg with the big shard stuck in it. "We need to remove that," Breakdown said, desperately trying to remember the training Knockout gave him to qualify as a nurse. He took hold of the shard and pulled gently.

As Knockout screamed in pain, he released his hold. "Oh Primus, I'm so sorry!" Breakdown yelled in panic. "we need to get him to Ratchet," Bulkhead said," I'll call for a bridge." Breakdown carefully maneuvered Knockout into his arms. Knockout sobbed as he was lifted in his bruiser's arms. The green portal appeared and Breakdown quickly, but carefully went through.

Arcee was waiting for them on the other side. She pinged Ratchet and cleared the way to the medbay for them. "Ratchet help!" Breakdown yelled as he entered. "Lay him down here," Ratchet said, pointing at the nearest berth. "do you know how to remove the smaller shards?" the medic asked. Breakdown nodded. "Can you manage to calm yourself enough to do that?" Breakdown took some deep breaths, before nodding. "Good. I'll take care of the big one," Ratchet said and grabbed his tools.

R-Ratchet…" Knockout said with difficulty. "Shh, you'll be alright," Ratchet said as he injected painkillers. He gave Knockout a soft kiss on the helm. "You'll be okay." The painkillers were just another thing added to the stress on Knockout's frame. He slipped into a medical induced stasis. Ratchet turned towards Breakdown. "You can do this. Don't worry. He will be okay in no time." Breakdown swallowed dryly, nodded and set to work. Ratchet's expression turned grim as he concentrated on the difficult task before him.

Removing the big shard from Knockout's leg.

"I love you."

It was the first thing Breakdown said when Knockout awoke. He got a small smile and an "I love you too." back. Ratchet appeared besides the berth, entering Knockout's vision. "and I love you too," Knockout said, still smiling. Ratchet blushed and nodded. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Pretty comfortable," Knockout answered. His servos padded the berth sheets on top of him. "I'm not in the medbay," he noted. Ratchet smiled.

"You're boyfriend over here was very worried about you. He practically begged me to take you to my place," Ratchet explained," I told him that you were cleared from the medbay. Breakdown said, and I quote, that he was 'only a nurse and not a medic, and if anything happened he wouldn't know what to do', he felt more secure if you slept beside me."

Knockout looked at Breakdown with love. Breakdown looked away. "Even though he did a pretty good job of removing all the other shards," Ratchet mumbled. "Thanks for letting me stay and taking care of me," Knockout said, gripping Ratchet's servo. "For letting us stay," Breakdown added. Knockout gave him a questioning look. "I slept on the couch. That was about as far away from you as I could be," Breakdown admitted, a small blush on his faceplates.

"No problem," Ratchet said. "How long was I out?" Knockout asked, looking back at Ratchet. "At least a whole day. You stressed your systems pretty bad," Ratchet said. "that explains all the warnings I saw when I woke up," Knockout mumbled to himself. "My advice," Ratchet said," Don't try to keep back your tears. Cry. Holding them in took too much energy." Knockout pouted. "I don't cry," he said softly. "Yeah you do. And that's totally fine," Ratchet said. He leaned in and kissed Knockout on the cheekplates.

"I'll go get you some energon," he said and left the room. Knockout's optics instantly met Breakdown's. 'Is it really?' Knockout's optics questioned. 'Scrap yes.' answered the sparkle in Breakdown's optics. Knockout smiled. He could feel hope swell in his spark and he knew Breakdown felt it as well.

Maybe they'd succeed after all?

"Careful with that leg!"

"I'm barely standing on it!"

Walking still made Knockout's leg sore, but only a little. "you're overprotective!" he yelled back. He was, slowly but surely, making his way over to the washracks. With help of his big 'n blue babe of course.

"I'm only overprotective with those I love!" Ratchet yelled back. Love. Oh how that word made the two mech's sparks burst with hope and happiness. "I can't wait until I can feel the streams on my frame," Knockout sighed wishfully. Breakdown only smiled. "I want you to join me," Knockout said, pointing at Breakdown. "Both of you," he added, when he sensed Ratchet coming up behind him.

"Of course I'll join," Breakdown said," Who else is gonna keep you off of your bad leg?" Ratchet snorted, but didn't protest. "Hey, it's not my 'bad leg'. It's perfectly fine, thanks to you two," Knockout said. He decided to do something daring. First he kissed Breakdown on the lipplates. Then proceeded to do the same with Ratchet.

The older medic looked surprised, but didn't say anything. "Now, let's go," Knockout said excited, as he, slightly limping, walked inside the washracks. The other looked at each other, shrugged and followed the red bot. Knockout had already turned on the shower and it was just reaching the perfect warmth. He sighed contently.

"Good?" Ratchet asked as he stepped under the streams besides Knockout. "Yes," Knockout purred, leaning on Ratchet. "Clean me," he said, sticking his sore leg out to Breakdown. "Such a demanding princess," Breakdown laughed. He did grab some soap though and started massaging Knockout's leg. "Hmmmm, yesss," Knockout moaned. He closed his optics and leaned back a bit. Ratchet held him close to his chest as not to let him fall. The moan went straight through Ratchet's spark towards his groin area.

How dare the cherry red mech be so sexy and appealing?!

Knockout moaned again. Ratchet stiffened. These were just some moans in relief, what would moans of pleasure do to his poor spark?

"Ratchet?"

Ratchet noticed two pair of optics curiously looking at him. Breakdown had even stopped cleaning Knockout's plating. "You got all tense. Are you alright? Am I too heavy?" Knockout asked. Ratchet scoffed. "No, you're not too heavy, you barely weight anything," he said," You were merely turning me o-"

He got as red as a tomato. As red as a flame. As red as Knockout's finish. As red as the most red thing that existed.

Knockout's expression turned to a pretty evil smile. "Oh, you like that. Don't you?" Knockout said huskily. He turned around, his chest pressing against Ratchet's. Breakdown gripped Ratchet's hip and pulled him flush against Knockout's frame, sandwiching the red bot. "Yeah, you like that," Breakdown mumbled. Knockout started kissing from Ratchet's neckcables to his audiofin. His smile was coy as he let out a soft moan. Ratchet's pelvicplating felt awfully warm and it felt far too tight.

"Keep that for in the berthroom, will you?" Ratchet finally mustered. "Care to join us?" Breakdown asked. "Ah, I...I…" Ratchet was at a loss for words. "Do you trust us?" Knockout asked carefully. Ratchet swallowed dryly and nodded. "Please," Knockout whispered in Ratchet's audiofin," Let us pleasure you."

The very last thin thread of Ratchet's resistance snapped. He quickly captured Knockout's lipplates as his servo found Breakdown's and squeezed. "Good," Breakdown said and he lead his two lovers to the berthroom. They were still a bit wet, because of the shower they just took. Not that it would be a problem. They were pretty 'wet' in other ways too. Also, water plus heat makes condense, which would drip off of their plating. So eventually they'd dry up.

Amidst the cries of passion, three simple words were uttered between the gasps that left their lipplates. On top of the euphoric feelings in their spark, right before it became too much to bear. The fragile promise was made.

"I love you."

They repeated these three simple words over and over in the following weeks. Now that they weren't afraid anymore, now that they knew for sure, they spoke openly about their feelings. Optimus was the first to know of their relationship status change. Ratchet felt it was his duty, as his leader and his oldest friend, to tell him personally and as soon as possible.

The medic had felt a bit nervous to how the Prime would react, but of course Optimus was happy to hear the news. "You deserve so much love, dear friend," Optimus said," I'm happy you opened up to them. I believe they will take good care of you."

Knockout and Breakdown stood a few feet behind the duo, whispering to each other. "Did we just get big O's blessing?" Knockout whispered. "I think so," Breakdown whispered back. Ratchet rolled his optics and huffed. "not sure who's taking care of who," he murmurs. Optimus chuckled. "I'm happy for you," he said," Though I must ask, Where will you three be living?"

Ratchet tensed. "To be honest, we haven't talked about that yet. I admit not even thinking about it before now," he said, looking at the floor. "I'm sure it'll be no problem," Optimus said, reassuring Ratchet. Turns out he was right.

When Ratchet reluctantly asked his new lovers where they were going to be living, the two immediately answered; "Your place." Ratchet looked surprised. "Of course," Breakdown said," We've basically spent the last couple of weeks there." Knockout nodded. "And we know you have difficulty getting used to new environments, which we have no problem with," Knockout said. Ratchet promptly kissed them on the lipplates.

"But, do we have enough space?" Ratchet wondered," I have a small apartment. It would be nice if we had some more space for our own. We will drive each other crazy." Knockout chuckled. "I do agree with that."

"With what exactly? Too little space or us driving each other crazy?" Ratchet asked.

"Both."

Knockout laughed. Breakdown had been silent, but choose to break it. "The apartment next to you is still empty right?" Ratchet nodded. "Maybe it could be assigned to us and we could tear down the wall in between to create one big apartment? Maybe.." Breakdown offered. "We would have to run that idea with Optimus Prime first," Knockout said. "Well, let's go!"

And so they went on an epic quest to find the now mighty ruler of Cybertron. Even though he clearly protest the title and keeps saying how freedom is the right of all sentient beings and stuff. Of course Optimus wasn't hard to find. Like at all. It almost seemed like the Prime was always in his office when you needed to find him. Primus only knew what he does there all the time.

After quickly explaining their idea, Optimus agreed and commed Bulkhead. The big bot was delighted to help. He and Breakdown had come up with construction plans, or rather, demolition plans, in no time and set to work. Some of the other bots decided to help a servo, which only made the work go quicker. It was only one wall after all. It went down with a loud thud. Accompanied by a quick whisper from Knockout. "Primus, I love it when he uses his hammer." To which Ratchet nodded his helm. Breakdown loved to smash things. Especially with his hammer. He also liked to hammer other things.

The rubble was soon cleared and the bots moved the furniture from Knockout and Breakdown's old apartment to Knockout, Breakdown and Ratchet's new apartment. It didn't take long to set everything up. The berth was placed right besides Ratchet's, making one berth big enough for the three of them. They couldn't care less where the other things stood.

Well, except for Knockout's polishing rags and rotary buffers and all the other stuff that makes him feel pretty. He tried not to snap too much at Bumblebee and Smokescreen as they moved Knockout's precious paint. He really did try. Not if you asked Bee and Smokey.

After everything was neatly placed, Arcee proposed to have a party to celebrate the new trio and their home. The others went to the recroom to set up the DJ-booth and sweet energon. Breakdown, in the meantime, decided to show Knockout and Ratchet which things were possible on such a large berth. Or rather, which positions.

Once everybody was done, one and all came together and sat at one giant table. "To Breakdown, Knockout and Ratchet!" Wheeljack called. "Cheers!" everybody said as they raised their energon cube. "May they live happily ever after," Bumblebee added. Everyone gulped down their energon in one go.

"another!" Smokescreen yelled as he threw his cube on the floor. Arcee, of course, made him pick it up and throw it away properly. "I'm really happy for you guys," Bulkhead said. He was smiling form audiofin to audiofin. He was a big softy after all. "I couldn't be more happy," Breakdown said," at first I had an amazing boyfriend-" Knockout chuckled. "-and now I have two amazing boyfriends. Two!"

Ratchet blushed a bit. "We love you too, you big goofball," Knockout said and kissed Breakdown's cheekplates. "I'm actually surprised the plan worked," Arcee said. A small amount of 'me too' 's followed her statement. "I'm surprised as well," Ratchet said," I never thought that annoying me into submission would actually work."

Knockout and Breakdown spat out the swig of energon they just had taken from their new cubes. " _Annoying_ you into submission?!" Breakdown gasped. "We were trying to **court** you!" Knockout said, his optics wide in shock. While the others laughed until they choked, it was Ratchet's turn for a spit take.

"Wait…you were trying to _**court**_ me?!"


End file.
